Muñeco vudú
by PPBKAI
Summary: los malos deseos son los peores consejeros y la magia negra una forma de manifestarlos construcc. de muñeco vudu KxM 1 shot


**AUTOR: Ppbkai**

**TITULO: muñeco vudú**

**DISCLAMER: beyblade no me pertenece, pero si puedo tomar prestados tantito a los personajes para divertirme un rato. Buena parte de la información la saque de paginas de internet.**

Como es bien sabido la magia se divide en blanca y negra. La blanca es aquella que se usa para el bien, o tal vez obtener algo un poco egoísta pero sin dañar gravemente a alguien. Es débil pero económica.

La magia negra es un asunto completamente diferente por que se usa con el fin de dañar gravemente a una persona, ya sea en su dinero, amor, o incluso su vida. Se debe tener especial cuidado al usar este tipo de magia por que debemos recordar una sencilla ley: haz cosas buenas y te pasarán cosas buenas. Desea las malas y se te regresarán 3 veces.

Una muñeca o muñeco vudú es un totem utilizado en varias tradiciones vudístas. Es un objeto en apariencia inocente, un juguete de niños que mediante el ritual adecuado (_la carga_) se convierte en un procedimiento altamente eficaz para acceder a las almas de una persona a gran distancia. En vudú Rede, suelen estar hechas de madera, hierba y tela, mientras que en vudú Congo se crean en torno a un pepino o una hortaliza similar. Las muñecas de vudú Congo son mucho más poderosas que las de cualquier otra tradición; de hecho, si se realizan y cargan correctamente, **nunca fallan.**

Una muñeca vudú sirve para entrar en contacto con las almas y con el _met tet_ de una persona, a distancia. Una vez este contacto está establecido, es posible utilizarlo para realizar acciones sobre esa persona mediante el uso de velas y agujas. Mucha gente piensa que sólo sirve para atraer la desgracia sobre la persona simbolizada por la muñeca, pero en realidad también pueden usarse para enamorarla, sugerirle ideas en la cabeza e incluso para protegerla y curarla desde lejos.

En este fic descubre la forma fiel como es que se realiza una muñeca vudú del congo que son las mas poderosas.

Lo que describiré a continuación es REAL Y SUMAMENTE FUERTE por que se hace con niños pequeños y afortunadamente es penado.(pero para ser fic de los que me gustan, hasta le falta...)

Todo lo que expondré esta bien investigado y por ello no tengo duda de que la información es confiable. Ahora comencemos:

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Un alma intranquila camina en círculos en un cuarto oscuro, a veces choca las puntas de sus pies con unos muebles. Todo lo que puede sentir es ira en su piel, un rencor que lleva guardado desde hace unos años. Los círculos se van haciendo cada vez mas pequeños y con decisión camina hacia una mesa donde se encuentra un pepino de la variedad "pepino holandés" (está en muchos supermercados), un cabo de vela verde con mecha por ambos lados, un cordel resistente de entre 50 cm. y 1 m. de longitud, la cabeza de una muñeca (cuyo cuello tenga más o menos el mismo diámetro que el pepino por su parte superior), unas tijeras, un imán, una botella de licor fuerte (wisky, vodka, ron, aguardiente) y un cuchillo afilado y desinfectado.

Necesitará también algo que haya estado directamente sobre el cuerpo de la persona que se pretende simbolizar en la muñeca durante al menos un ciclo lunar (aprox. 20 días). Lo ideal es un mechón de cabello o una tirita de piel, pero también puede ser algún tipo de adorno (un pendiente, etc.) o prenda de ropa que haya permanecido en contacto directo con la piel durante ese tiempo. Y solo le falta el último y mas importante material: un cargador.

Podría ser el, pero debe tener en cuenta que los mejores "cargadores" son personas de poca edad cuya piel sea o muy clara o muy oscura (porque su energía es mucho más concentrada, nítida y pura) y había encontrado a uno perfecto: De frente a la pared tenía amarrado a un inocente niño rubio de inmensos y hermosos ojos azules que temblaba desnudo en un oscuro rincón.

El cuerpo que siente tanto rencor realiza un pequeño agujero de lado a lado del pepino en su parte superior. Lo justo como para que pase el cordel (que se llama corbata pepino). Le da una vuelta y lo anuda fuertemente. Una vez listo el artefacto camina hacia su cargador que comienza a llorar.

-No, no, NO, no lo hagas por favor, no

-CALLATE MAX

-¿Por que me haces esto Kai¿por qué?- esos bellos ojos se ven nublados de terror y lágrimas.

Con furia, Kai le separó las piernas e introdujo el pepino en el pequeño ano hasta que no sobresalió un tercio inferior. A cada milimétrico avance de Kai, Max se retorcía de dolor y sacaba lágrimas que ya le ahogan. Cuando el ruso terminó de insertarlo solo quedó colgando el cordel entre las piernas del inofensivo rubio. ¿Pero para qué hacía esto? Pues porque al estar en contacto el pepino con las entrañas de una persona, es como se carga de "energía humana"; no se conoce otra manera menos ofensiva de hacerlo.

Debía permanecer ahí durante 12 horas pero durante ese lapso las zonas próximas a la entrada de Max deberían ser sometidas a fortísimos dolores para evitar que el pepino se impregne del alma menor (_ti bon ange_).

Como este dolor debería ser insoportable le colocó en la cabeza del glande un anillo de acero que iba apretando cada determinado tiempo, hacía pequeñas rasgaduras alrededor del dilatado ano, le golpeó brutalmente durante las 12 horas. Primero el inofensivo Max lloraba y suplicaba clemencia, después ya no podía articular palabra por que el indomable dolor lo tenía desquiciado.

Después de las 12 horas, por fin Kai retiró el pepino de su cargador y lo dejó 1 hora sumergido en el licor. Después hizo otro agujero al pepino en su parte media, de mucho mayor tamaño, donde colocó el cabo de la vela verde con mecha por los lados.

-Esto aún no termina Max- sus pupilas dilatadas amedrentaban al rubio

-No Kai, ya no, YA NOOOO

En ese momento Hiwatari hizo un corte en la nívea pierna para extraer sangre que embadurnó en todo el pepino. Después tomó el cacho de cabello que había tomado 2 días antes del cepillo de su víctima y lo colocó en el interior de la cabeza de la muñeca para después fijarla a la parte superior del pepino con una aguja.

Su muñeca estaba quedando lista y Kai no dejaba de enfocarse en el mal que le estaba deseando a esa persona maldita.

-Ahora, a vestir a la muñequita- pensó con una sonrisa en los labios.

Vistió a la muñeca con cualquier trapo, le amarró una cinta de oro al cuello y finalmente le ató el imán y las tijeras abiertas en el extremo inferior con varias vueltas del cordel de la corbata. La muñeca ya estaba lista, ahora solo había que terminar el ritual.

Se acercó a su "mesa de instrumentos" y tomó un puñado de agujas de acero inoxidable lo mas largas y gruesas que pudo conseguir para que el efecto fuese mas intenso y duradero (son efectivas por 30 o 40 días, si no se repetirán los siguientes pasos).

Las embadurnó con el licor y con su mirada despiadada de nuevo se acercó al rubio.

-¡AUXILIOOO, NOOO, KAI ESTAS ENFERMO!- todos sus gritos jamás serían escuchados por nadie.

Ya sin contestar nada, el bicolor debía insertar las agujas en los lugares mas dolorosos pero sin dañar ningún órgano. Se las colocó en el talón de Aquiles, en sus pezones, detrás de la oreja, en las muñecas y en las ingles. Las dejó ahí por 2 horas para cargarlas de energía para después retirarlas sin consideración alguna

-Ahora ¿qué mas sigue?...mm las velas.- toma un libro y repasa en su mente lo que en el esta escrito.

Necesitará tres velas (de cualquier color) y cuatro velas más (de un color específico), lo que suma siete velas. Las velas deben ser de cera natural y mediano tamaño. Es el color de las cuatro velas específicas el que define para qué usará la muñeca.

Vela blanca: Se usarán cuando queramos utilizar la muñeca para proteger a la persona simbolizada de males o peligros.

Vela amarilla: Se usarán cuando queramos utilizar la muñeca para proteger a la persona simbolizada de enfermedades o heridas.

Vela verde: Se usarán cuando queramos utilizar la muñeca para incidir sobre los recursos económicos de la persona simbolizada.

Vela roja: Se usarán cuando queramos utilizar la muñeca para actuar sobre los deseos y pasiones amorosas y sexuales de la persona simbolizada.

Vela negra: Se usarán cuando queramos utilizar la muñeca para atraer males, enfermedades, heridas o desgracias sobre la persona simbolizada.

Una vez que rectificó que el color adecuado era el negro, prosiguió a dejar su propio cuerpo a merced de la desnudez, puso las 3 velas de color indistinto en las puntas de un triangulo imaginario, las encendió y las dejó arder por 30 minutos en los cuales debía meditar sobre los resultados que quería y como los dioses del vudú lo iban a ayudar.

-"si, muere maldito, deseo con toda mi alma que te mueras pronto. De una forma dolorosa, tortuosa y que yo este ahí para verlo"

entonces colocó las velas negras formando un cuadrado imaginario dentro del circulo anterior y finalmente, con determinación, colocó la muñeca en el centro.

Dejó arder las velas 10 minutos mas y entonces tomó las agujas, las calentó en el fuego de las velas de color para después, con su pulso tembloroso, las insertó en la muñeca. Sin la ayuda de un bokor que conoce este arte tuvo que optar por lo mas sencillo:

en la parte superior de la muñeca, para afectarle la mente, en la parte media para el corazón, y en la parte inferior para dañar su cuerpo

mientras mas agujas usara, mayor sería el efecto, pero la muñeca se deteriora, así que debería cuidar que no se le rompa por que si no habría que desactivarla y tendría que crear una nueva y repetir todo el proceso de nuevo.

Al terminar la colocación de la última aguja justo en el corazón no pudo evitar gritar

-MUERETE, MUERETE PRONTO, MALDITO TAKAO KINOMIYA!

F.I.N

Bueno, pero ¿qué pasa cuando queremos o debemos desactivar a la muñeca? Este es un proceso que debemos hacer con mucho cuidado cuidando que todos los paso estén perfectamente realizados por que si no podríamos tener consecuencias imprevisibles y desastrosas:

"Primero, encenderemos los dos extremos del cabo de vela de color verde que atraviesa a la muñeca de lado a lado. La vela deberà de arder completamente desde los dos lados a la vez, incluyendo la parte que se encuentra dentro del pepino.

En segundo lugar, le quitaremos la cabeza a la muñeca y quemaremos el objeto de la persona simbolizada (pelo, ropa, etc...) que se encuentra en su interior llenando la cabeza de licor de alta graduación y prendiéndole fuego.

Finalmente, arrojaremos la muñeca a un fuego que tenga la temperatura suficiente como para que arda completamente y se convierta en cenizas. Las cenizas deben ser enterradas en un lugar donde no se puedan desenterrar fácilmente, porque si tal cosa ocurriera, el espíritu de la muñeca quedaría de nuevo libre y podría volver a actuar sobre la persona simbolizada."

Bien, este fue mi enfermo fic sobre magia negra, espero que les haya gustado. Tengo que agradecer a las páginas de internet de donde saque la información, desgraciadamente la mensa de yo perdí el papelito donde anote las direcciones y ya no las encuentro n.u.

Ojalá y me dejen un review diciendo que tal les pareció, para mi es un tema interesante y hasta cierto punto "cultura general". Yo les sugiero algo: búsquense un cargador que este biiiien buenote y practiquen con el, no es que ustedes vayan a hacer la brujería, pero cuando menos se van a divertir un ratito (estoy loca no me hagan caso).

Nos leemos, se cuidan...besos PPBKAI


End file.
